


【鹿樱/我樱】时光独立番外1：若是无缘

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Summary: 【预警】：精神肉体出轨警告【cp】：鹿樱、我樱、鹿鞠短篇完结，全文分作上中下三个部分
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, 鹿樱
Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】：精神肉体出轨警告  
> 【cp】：鹿樱、我樱、鹿鞠  
> 短篇完结，全文分作上中下三个部分

****  
樱这次跟随我爱罗回木叶的时候已经距离上次一年多的时间了。  
她自从嫁给风影以后其实会偶尔回来看看，因为尽管远离故土，她依旧忘不了远在木叶的老师以及朋友。  
说来也有些可笑，嫁人之后，故土反而会变得像他乡。  
因为姐姐手鞠嫁到了木叶的奈良家，我爱罗和勘九郎来木叶商讨事宜或者纯粹走亲访友时都会在奈良宅呆上几天。  
但樱从来都不会在回木叶时上奈良宅坐上一坐。  
她没胆量看见他和另一个女人在他们的家里如胶似漆、甜蜜恩爱。  
尽管手鞠是她丈夫的亲姐姐。  
尽管我爱罗时不时也会劝她一起去坐坐。  
尽管手鞠去年刚为他生了一个儿子，而作为孩子的亲舅舅的妻子、父亲曾经的挚友，她理应备上一份厚礼登门问候。  
可她到底是没有去过。

樱今年已经二十一岁，成为风影夫人已经三年，但在面对和奈良鹿丸相关的事情上仍旧像两人初识的那一年一样，没有任何长进。  
自从她嫁到砂隐村，手鞠紧接着嫁到木叶后，她再也没见过他，尽管她常常在夜里哭着醒来，想他想的发疯。  
他们曾亲吻过，拥抱过，尽管谁也没有宣之于口，但他们清楚彼此心意相通。而这份感情却最终因为在佐助捕捉八尾并破坏五影会谈挑起第四次忍界大战后，对于这个臭名昭著的木叶叛忍的处理一事上彻底闹崩。  
鹿丸那么理智又冷静的一个人自然是主张由木叶出面处理掉佐助，而樱即便深知其中利害，在面对一直当做家人的佐助的事情上没有办法视若无睹。  
所以闹崩是必然的。  
然后就是四战了，他和她都差点死在战场上。  
樱本以为他们毕竟一起经历过战争，连生死都可以放下，佐助最终也选择回到木叶，自己和鹿丸也可以回到从前一样，  
可是没有。她没有主动找过他，他也没有。  
也许是战争的心理创伤需要时间，毕竟他在这场战争中失去了父亲，却仍然要扛起村里的重任，继承鹿久和阿斯玛的遗志。没关系，她可以等。  
可等到樱反应过来的时候，他和手鞠的风言风语已经传遍了木叶和砂隐村。她刚开始以为这肯定是一场政治联姻，作为五代和六代两人的爱徒，樱很清楚木叶的长老背地里一直想要加深木叶和砂隐的关系，毕竟鸣人和我爱罗的兄弟情并不能当饭吃。加之手鞠因为一直负责外交事务，来往木叶频繁，与十二小强关系也算融洽，也一向很欣赏奈良鹿丸的才华和人品，长老们才会把主意打到这两个人身上。  
如果一定要联姻的话是谁都可以，就连她自己都无所谓，可她不想他为了责任和义务去娶一个自己根本不爱的女人。

如她所料，闺蜜男友兼暗部副部长、也是樱挚友的佐井暗示道，砂忍村的长老和水户门炎、转寝小春背地里往来密切，想要从卡卡西的左膀右臂里挖一个去填砂隐村的窟窿。  
左膀右臂自然指得就是樱与鹿丸两个人。  
所以，这场游戏里，最终要么是她嫁给我爱罗做风影夫人，要么是他被按着头娶手鞠。  
左右他们不会再有什么结果，不然他也不会两年里对曾经亲密的过往不闻不问。  
所以樱最终在长老会对她试探再三的情况下答应嫁给我爱罗。  
反正如果不是嫁给奈良鹿丸的话，其实嫁谁都没差，那不如安了长老会的心，不让卡卡西老师为难，顺便还能为木叶做做贡献。

樱嫁过去的时候是风影我爱罗亲自来接的亲，阵仗大到连卡卡西都被吓了一跳。新婚当晚樱才知道自己这位丈夫其实一直都很欣赏她的美丽和聪慧，还说她嫁给他是受委屈了，她本可以有更好的选择，不必远离家乡。  
我爱罗不是重欲的人，和鹿丸狂风骤雨般激烈的拥吻不同，他很懂得克制。床笫之间也从不强迫于她，只在两人都有余兴的前提下适可而止地履行夫妻义务。  
樱因为是木叶的人，所以不能参与砂隐村的政务，也不能进入医疗部工作，所以彻底闲下来去研究草药和毒药。毕竟也不是自己的村子，樱也没必要逼着自己再活回原来昼夜不歇的工作狂状态。  
她还在现居的庭院里成功地种出了一棵樱花树，尽管要时不时地用医疗忍术照料一下，还要辛苦调控土壤里的营养比例和水分，树最终还是开花了。  
开花的时候我爱罗看起来非常开心，他从背后抱住她，感觉自己被妻子全身心接纳了。风影大人甚至有点像是傻笑着跟她说，他从没想过沙漠里也能开出樱花，一瞬间让樱觉得心疼。  
但也只有一瞬间而已。她依旧不爱砂隐村村民心里高高在上的我爱罗大人，只是为了给自己打发时间、找点事做而已。

如果一定要说她嫁过来的这段日子有什么不满，那就是想他。  
很想很想他。  
她甚至在一次和风影大人难得激烈的鱼水之欢中差点哭着喊出他的名字，还好丈夫及时动情地吻过来，堵住了她快要脱口而出的隐秘心思。  
当晚她做梦梦见他。他叼着一根烟，皱着眉看着她一言不发。然后她就哭了，梦就醒了。  
她哭得太悲恸，把沉睡中的丈夫惊醒。我爱罗轻轻地安抚着她的背脊，吻干她的泪水说：“别怕，我在这里。”  
樱却哭得更凶了。  
奈良鹿丸也说过这句话。  
“别怕，我在这里。”那时他看她的眼里充满了爱意和怜惜。  
但他现在不在她身边，她永远失去他了。  
樱抱紧了丈夫，就好像抱住的人是他一样。

手鞠在樱嫁过来一年之后嫁去了奈良家。  
樱从我爱罗的下属哪里得知他们婚礼消息的时候正坐在院子里自己和自己下将棋。  
她手抖了一下，语气平静地说了声，知道了。  
等到无人时一把掀翻了手里的棋盘，她站起身来，甚至还觉得不够解气，一脚踩在木质的棋盘上面，于是棋盘啪的一声宣告了使命的终结。  
最后她捂着脸蹲下身，不可自控地大声笑起来。  
如果我爱罗在场，那张冷淡沉静的脸一定会露出破碎的表情，惊得下巴都掉下来。因为他平时温柔如水、美丽娴静的妻子此刻看起来像个疯子。  
樱是发疯了，她嫉妒得发疯。  
从此她爱的人要与别的女人同床共枕、生儿育女、如胶似漆、恩爱甜蜜。  
而她甚至一开始以为他并不爱手鞠。  
原来他奈良鹿丸还会爱上除她以外的女人。  
她想要把他们撕碎，就像刚才对待棋盘那样。  
可她又舍不得，于是抱着破碎的棋盘呜呜地像个孩子一样哭起来，就像抱着他们碎成渣的过往。

手鞠的婚礼作为弟弟的我爱罗自然要携妻子同去。可樱却并不想见证那对于她来说太过刺眼的幸福一刻。于是她在出发前一天为自己配置了一副剂量很轻的毒药，症状最多就是头晕发热、浑身疼痛。她安抚着担心自己的丈夫，勉强地微笑着目送他与勘九郎出发去参加他们姐姐和她爱人的婚礼。  
樱知道怎么配毒药自然也知道怎么做解药，但她不想这么快赶走身体上的痛苦，就好像身上多疼一些，心里就能少疼一些。  
可是并没有。  
身上疼得最后心也跟着多疼了一分，最后樱躺在空荡荡的房间里，把脑袋蒙在枕头上堵住自己的声音，生怕别人知晓她的心思。  
她哭喊着、尖叫着他的名字，奈良鹿丸。  
明天天亮的时候，他就是别的女人的丈夫了。

之后樱就没怎么回过木叶，就算去也是当天去，见一见卡卡西，蹭上一碗红豆丸子汤或者老师亲手做的秋刀鱼，和鸣人吃一顿拉面，见到了佐助就点个头，最后再把佐井赶走和井野聊上一夜。  
第二天一早拍拍屁股就走，丝毫不拖泥带水。

这次回来的时候我爱罗依旧没能说服樱去奈良宅歇上一晚，最终也就像头几次那样作罢，只是脸上带了一点妻子不能和姐姐一起坐下来聊聊家常的失落。  
但樱不爱他，所以这一点点失落也不能造就她的罪恶感。  
樱去了火影楼，去见自从当了火影后就不得不经常加班的老师。  
卡卡西见她来了就招呼她在沙发上坐着，等他批完文件再一起去吃个饭。  
面对像老父亲一般的卡卡西，樱自然也不会和他客气，只是调笑着说干坐着没事可做，让卡卡西把他随身携带的不良读物借给她看看。  
卡卡西翻了个白眼，把亲热攻略丢过来，樱笑着接过手随便翻看起来，然后就在夕阳西下时靠在沙发上睡着了。  
可能是因为刚看了小黄书，她梦见了鹿丸。梦见他轻笑着吻过来，在她耳边带着他温热的气息喊她的名字。  
“樱。”

她醒过来的时候天已经黑了，身上盖着卡卡西的火影袍。黑灯瞎火的老师也不开灯，翘着二郎腿坐在对面的沙发上合着眼睛打盹，意识到她醒过来轻飘飘问了一句醒了？  
樱抹了一把脸，擦去了脸上的泪痕，囔着鼻子应了一句嗯。  
“醒了就吃吧，红豆丸子汤，你喜欢的。”  
樱笑了一声，拆开塑料包装的盖子：“好不容易回来，没能吃上老师亲自下厨的秋刀鱼总觉得亏大了。”  
“一天到晚就知道压榨老年人。”卡卡西语气慵懒，停了半晌又说，“你梦见他了。”  
樱拿着勺子的手抖了抖。  
整个村子里知道她和鹿丸曾经有过一段的人也就只有卡卡西和阿斯玛。他们当初不想被身边亲密的人打扰，于是瞒得很严实，连井野都蒙在鼓里，加上阿斯玛又英年早逝，知根知底的也就只有自家老师了。  
樱没吭声，低头吸溜了一口红豆丸子汤，觉得是因为自己不常去甜品店导致没有人监督，于是老板的手艺下降了，因为汤不怎么甜。  
至少没有当年他买给她的甜。  
见她不说话，卡卡西叹了一口气：“鹿代那孩子已经一岁大了，长得很像他。你抽空也该去看看，毕竟你是孩子的舅母。”  
“咔嚓。”樱捏碎了手边上的玻璃杯，脆弱的杯子在她手上立刻变成了细碎的粉尘。她瞪向卡卡西，都是聪明人，她知道老师是在劝她看清自己的身份，毕竟如果风影夫人回木叶却从未踏足奈良宅，日久天长自然会有流言蜚语，最后伤人伤己。  
说到底卡卡西还是心疼她多一些，也不会有人比卡卡西更心疼她了。  
“别再想过去的事了，樱。”卡卡西看着她的手皱了皱眉，“放下吧，去看看那个孩子，见了他或许你就能重新开始。将来你也会有孩子，到时候记得抱回来给我看看。”  
“老师年纪大了，就希望看到你们一个个都平平安安、开开心心的，要是能一起热闹热闹，那就更好了。”  
一句老师年纪大了就让樱红了眼眶，眼泪开始吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，可她还是硬扛着不肯吭声，依旧往嘴里塞着红豆汤。  
最后卡卡西无奈地起身，用宽厚的手掌揉了揉她的头发，就像她十二岁那年一样：“要幸福啊，老师最不放心的人就是你了。”  
然后他又拍了拍她的肩膀，沉默着离开了火影楼。

樱擦了一把眼泪，此时黑漆漆的楼里就只剩了她一个人。  
卡卡西比奈良鹿丸更狡猾。后者会用计谋把你算计得一点不剩，但前者则会抓住你情感的弱点狠狠戳下去。  
卡卡西知道她不会辜负老师对她的一切期望，也不忍心让本就日理万机的老师为她情感上鸡毛蒜皮的小事操心。这个世界上真心对她好的人不多，所以他算准了她一个都辜负不起。  
端起碗来喝掉全部的红豆汤，樱把包装袋扔进了火影办公室的垃圾桶留给卡卡西自己处理，算是报复他对自己的情感压榨。  
漫步出火影办公室走下一层楼梯，经过了参谋长办公室门口的时候，樱驻足了一会，最后忍不住伸出手轻轻触碰了一下紧闭着的门，仿佛她一推开办公室，就能看见他挑眉抬眼，看着她笑起来。  
当她再回过头准备走下楼时，却看见了站在黑暗拐角里的他。

樱眯起眼觉得自己是看错了，却在确认就是奈良鹿丸本人时惊得微微后退了一步，想要逃跑，最后却像是被他的影缚术定了身一样地愣在原地，看着他一步步地走到自己面前。  
他身上有很重的烟酒味，应该是刚应酬完，在夜色里一双本来冷静睿智的双眼像是染上了烟火气，变得浑浊又朦胧。  
他就这么定定地看着她，张口时声音沙哑：“好久不见。”

****  
鹿丸本来不必参加什么见鬼的应酬，但他今晚不想太早回家，所以总得找个合适的借口。  
两位小舅子造访木叶，那她也一定回来了，只不过她不会去他家。  
他和她从爱人变成陌路已经三年了。  
从陌路变成见鬼的亲戚也已经两年了。  
可鹿丸不想承认这种亲戚关系，如果他们两个一定要用什么关系才能联系在一起，他希望是夫妻。  
樱也一定不想承认这种诡异的关系，所以从来没有在回木叶时拜访他家。  
他们已经整整三年没见了。  
但就算是他已经结了婚，甚至还有了一个一岁的儿子，他也没忘记过她身上的香味，她笑起来的样子，还有她沾了红豆甘甜气息的柔软唇舌。

他们本该是世上最契合、最幸福的爱人，直到两个人为宇智波佐助的事情闹翻。  
他知道佐助对于她来说等同于亲人一般，可她不该在那种时候犯糊涂。  
他当时几乎要被她气死，气她不以大局为重，把木叶和佐助放在同一杆天秤上衡量，更不该把佐助看得比他更重要。  
最后她甚至一个人跑去暗杀佐助，最后还浑身是血地回来。后来鹿丸从鸣人嘴里挖出她其实差点死在佐助手里的消息，这让一向冷静的他更是怒火中烧。  
两个人的冷战以四战开始而开始，战争结束他们却还是没能和好。

可他从没想过和她分开，只是觉得从前两人言语不快都是他低头哄一哄她，这次也该她服一回软。  
只要她肯开口，他就立刻认输投降，再次把这个爱胡闹的小女人抱进怀里，然后再也不放她离开，最后给她冠上自己的姓氏，风风光光地娶回家。  
但她没有。  
战争结束了他们两个都在各自的岗位上忙碌起来，却除了工作之外再无私人交集。  
越发美丽的脸庞和姣好的身材让她身边多了不少赶不走的苍蝇，他总是不动声色暗中处理掉，在她面前却从未表示。  
可她还是不肯和他好好聊一聊，谈谈他们曾经的亲密无间。

他酒量一向不太好，只是刚开始为公事沾酒的那些年未曾发觉，终于也就因酒误事。  
当时手鞠时常因为外交事务来木叶走动，卡卡西犯懒，就把应酬这种事丢给他。也就多被砂隐村的人灌了几杯，醉眼朦胧时，他闻到一股熟悉的樱花香味，他只是太想她，于是拥了这股香气在怀，蹭着她耳边喃喃低语说，“樱，别闹了，跟我和好吧。”  
等他第二天清醒过来的时候才被周围人告知他昨天喝多了，撒酒疯像八爪鱼一样抱着砂隐村的手鞠不肯撒手，顿时一个头两个大。  
别人没有听到他喊得其实是她的名字，他张了张嘴想要解释，却觉得这事要是能传到她耳朵里或许也不错。她那么好强的性子，一定会气得跳脚，最后吃醋跑到他跟前来巴巴地宣誓主权。  
鹿丸又算错了一步。  
他似乎总是在和她有关的一切决定上出错。  
她的确是来找他了，只不过没有想象中的撒泼打滚，只是皱了眉头问了一句：“你没什么要和我说的吗？”  
这话难道不是他该问她的吗？  
没得到想要的反应，鹿丸皱了皱眉头，一言不发地与她擦肩而过。

她问他有没有什么想和她说的，他没说话，之后他们就再无话可说。  
卡卡西和他说起樱已经决定答应我爱罗的求婚时，鹿丸愣了一瞬，心脏狠狠地跳动了一下，然后整个胸腔都酸胀着疼了起来，手里抱着的一摞文件全散落在地。  
卡卡西冷眼瞧着，凉凉地来了一句：“你活该。”又说，“我和阿斯玛从前都以为你们两个会走到一起，真是可惜。不过鹿丸你确实活该，两个人抬头不见低头见，最后被砂隐村的臭小子抢了先。”   
鹿丸知道卡卡西是为了自家爱徒要远嫁的事情恼火，但他不觉得自己该承担这份莫名其妙的恼火。  
他甚至觉得樱的脑子是被驴踢了才会放着他不要去找别的男人。  
毕竟他们不会有他一半懂她。  
鹿丸气得笑出声，他甚至没有去捡地上的文件，眯起眼睛和六代目交代了一句“我在人生的道路上迷了路，所以今天要翘班一天”，然后看也不看卡卡西的表情，转身从火影办公室的窗口跳了出去。  
他本来是打算找她算账的，走到医院门口却看见她和她亲爱的未婚夫并肩站在一起。他们背对着他，往日里冷冰冰的风影大人红了耳根，抬手为她摘下了她樱色发丝上沾着的花瓣，而她侧着脸冲对方娇娇柔柔地弯了弯眉眼，就像是曾经他吻过她之后，她用那颗粉色的小脑袋蹭着他的胸口然后开怀地笑起来的样子。  
被千万人称作木叶金头脑的鹿丸觉得此刻自己就像一个笑话，蠢得被她捧在手心耍得团团转。  
他还对她念念不忘，她却转身找好了下家把他一脚踢开。

偏偏还选的是我爱罗。  
他甚至觉得她如果嫁给李洛克或许还会好些。  
至少她还会在木叶呆着，他们还是会因为工作抬头不见低头见。然后他就会用尽诡计，让她知道他比那个不解风情、不知道疼人的蘑菇头强到不知哪里去，然后逼得他们离婚，再费些心思把她娶回家。  
可她也很狡猾，居然直接嫁到砂隐村，他伸手难及的地方。

不久后她就起身去了砂隐村待嫁，之后他就再没见过她。  
鹿丸是在她结婚后一个月的时间内养成了每天下了班去花街喝酒的习惯。  
从前她在他身边的时候，他总不明白村里那群老光棍怎么没事就喜欢往花街扎堆走，一群庸脂俗粉究竟又有什么好。  
去了一次才知道这些丰乳肥臀又听话乖顺的女人还是有些好处的。  
仗着年轻又位高权重，又凭借着一张曾被她形容做痞帅的俏脸，只要挑挑眉毛再笑一笑，这群女人就会蜂拥而上抢着要陪他喝酒。  
他倒是没碰过她们，理由很简单，嫌脏。  
上班时他倒是勤勤恳恳地没偷懒，甚至比当初她在的时候还要工作狂，至于下了班的私生活怎么样，周围的人虽不明白他怎么突然转了性，但也没资格插手他的人生。毕竟他们不是他的老妈，也不是她。  
偏偏还就真有人狗拿耗子多管闲事，还是他最烦的砂隐村的人。  
手鞠把他从那家叫浪屋的酒家拽出来的时候，里面最漂亮的陪酒女正扭着腰要喂他喝店里新做的烈酒，有一点点苦，让他想起她为他泡过的药酒。  
“你们砂隐村的人怎么这么阴魂不散啊。”他扶着狭窄街巷墙壁，按着有些发晕的头没好气的抱怨着，“我付了酒钱的，你要怎么赔。”  
手鞠没回他的话，只是叽叽咕咕地说着什么类似“鹿丸你是个胸怀大志的人”，什么“你不该烂死在这种地方”，什么“你有更重要的事要做”。  
他知道手鞠喜欢他，他又不是傻子。  
但对方太过真自以为是，以为光凭喜欢就能掌控他。于是他放声笑出来，眼神恶毒：“你以为你是谁？想管我？真拿自己当春野樱了？”  
看着手鞠被怼得面色铁青，他又伸手捏住她的脸，眯起狭长的凤眼：“你哪来的回哪去，别扫我的兴。”  
他转身要走的时候，手鞠在背后凉凉地回了一句：“你的春野樱已经嫁给我弟弟了，你现在该管她叫风影夫人。”  
像是被激怒的狼，他狠狠把手鞠按在墙上，脚下的影子死死地缠住她，他凑近奋力挣扎的女人的耳边，语气凉薄：“你想管我？那我就给你这个机会。你们把她逼去了砂隐村，那我要砂隐赔过来一个人给我，这样不过分吧。”  
手鞠咬牙切齿：“从来没有人逼她去砂隐，如果真的有人这么做，那个人也一定是你。”  
失去理智和冷静的奈良鹿丸就是一个狡猾至极的疯子，听不进去任何他认定的废话，只是怒极反笑地咬住手鞠的嘴唇说：“这不重要，重要的是你得先还我酒钱。”  
他贪婪地品尝着面前这个女人的味道，期待能找出和樱相似的地方，也期待着这个相似的地方能让他从该死的、发疯的思念中找到寄托。他又想发泄心中的苦闷，于是撕咬着手鞠的唇舌，吸吮着不知是谁口中的血腥味，最后甚至失控到连影缚术的查克拉都忘记怎样掌握。  
但手鞠也没推开他，在影缚术时效过了之后甚至抱住了他。  
这一刻鹿丸觉得面前的女人和自己一样可笑，就算被喜欢的人伤害也无所畏惧，不肯死心，让他报复的兴致全无。

鹿丸本性是一个善良的人，可惜他太过聪明。聪明到能轻易看穿假相，看破世事炎凉，知道这世道对纯善之人有多么刻薄。  
聪明人大多凉薄，就像旗木卡卡西、就像宇智波佐助，而像樱那样绝顶聪慧却又如沐春风的人是异数中的异数。  
如果奈良鹿丸生命里没有遇到过如太阳一般闪耀的漩涡鸣人和如春天一般娇俏可人的樱，他会凉薄冷漠到哪一步，他自己也不知道。或许早该像现在这样，冷眼看着一群蠢货在他眼皮底下枉费心机地算计这个、算计那个，最终却又都逃不出自己的五指山。  
他是真得斗不过我爱罗吗？  
他是真的手伸不到砂隐村吗？  
狗屁。  
到底是不想让她伤心为难罢了，她掉一滴眼泪、皱一皱眉他都会心疼。

真是该死，想到她他就难受。  
鹿丸的嘴唇依旧贴着手鞠的，但是他没再有深入的动作。就像是樱第一次主动贴上他的唇一样，不带任何欲望。  
意识到这点之后他低声笑起来，推开怔愣的手鞠之后靠着身后的墙面，借着酒劲浑身颤抖地又哭又笑。  
他终于清醒地发现，他不仅爱她，还爱她爱得发疯。  
但他失去她了。  
这简直太糟糕了。

TBC


	2. 中篇

****  
之后他和手鞠就开启了一段诡异的关系，但其实也不诡异，说白了就是肉体关系罢了。对方只要来木叶，就会不厌其烦地打扰他喝花酒。一来二回鹿丸被她烦得不行，终于在又一次的拉拉扯扯中他恼羞成怒，最后两人擦枪走火。  
他从没想过自己第一次上床会是和樱以外的女人，甚至在这过程中想到她也在别的男人身下承欢就恨得咬牙切齿，于是更加发疯地、近乎虐待地粗暴对待也是初为人事的手鞠。  
要怪、就怪她是他爱人丈夫的亲姐姐。  
有一就有二，到后来他都习惯了一上床就龙马精神，完事就立刻进入贤者模式不管不顾。也依旧在手鞠离开木叶的日子里去花街照喝不误。  
这段关系诡异之处在于鹿丸没想过手鞠那么骄傲的人会接受毫无感情基础的男欢女爱。要么就是她骨子里也是个浪荡子，要么就是她天真地认为自己能在这段关系中感化他，让他变心爱上她。  
如果是后者的话鹿丸真想狠狠地嘲讽她一番，戳着她的脊梁骨告诉她男人可以在床上床下成为两个不同的人，想要用床上功夫睡服男人是不可能的。何况手鞠勾引人技巧很差，至少比起樱来说实在是差到家了。  
樱的话，她对他笑一笑就可以了。他自然会神魂颠倒，把一切都捧来送她。

一向冷静自制的鹿丸已经持续很久不对劲这件事，越来越多的人注意到了。  
虽说他以前也兢兢业业，但是从来都劳逸结合，绝不会为难自己。现在倒好，白天狠命压榨自己忙于公务，晚上夜夜笙歌、灯红酒绿也不知疲倦。  
卡卡西自然是第一个发觉的人，但他觉得某人不仅活该还自己糟践自己，不知道是想秘而不宣地暗中加强谁的罪恶感，气得不想管这些糟心事，只要不耽误工作，鹿丸爱怎么样就怎么样。

但鹿丸没想到佐井会找自己聊这些。  
这个一向以低情商著称的敏锐家伙笑眯眯地凑近他说：“哟鹿丸，听说你在花街混得风生水起啊，还真的把手鞠泡上了，让人家姐姐三天两头地往木叶跑。早知道你们俩两情相悦，丑女当初也不用巴巴地嫁给风影大人了。”  
他抓住对方话里的重点：“你什么意思？”  
“两个村子高层的老东西们心有多黑你不知道么？当初也不知道你脑子里是不是进水了，和手鞠传闻闹得满天飞自己不觉得奇怪吗？本来他们是打算用你和手鞠联姻，所以才造了这么大的势做铺垫，你竟然也晾着没去及时处理，真是体谅他们活不久了替他们省心。后来砂忍那边的老不死发现了我爱罗对丑女动了心思，这才把注意打到她身上。”  
“毕竟手鞠嫁过来对砂隐那边来说并没有什么损失，失去一颗棋子而已。但如果丑女能嫁过去，价值可就不一样了，毕竟能力和学识摆在那，又和木叶老一辈掌权者和未来掌权者关系密切，你说你是砂隐那帮老东西你怎么选？”  
“木叶两个长老事到临头才觉得亏了，本来以为按丑女的脾气应该会一口回绝，谁能想到她还真答应了。美女问她脑子里到底怎么想的，丑女说自己以前太任性了，现在要是能给木叶做做贡献也好。你说说这话怎么听着这么耳熟，啊呀，不就是你当初战前和她吵得那一架时对她说教的一番话嘛。”  
“她还说，左右联姻的不过是她和你其中的一个，你这么怕麻烦，要不是自己喜欢的人娶回来肯定叫苦连天，反正她也没什么牵挂，所以无所谓，嫁过去也好，又不是回不来了。”  
“但是我感觉她就没想再回来了，这么久了连封信都没有。”  
“啊呀呀你看我跟你唠叨这么多干什么？真浪费时间。”  
“毕竟你又不喜欢丑女。”  
“你要是喜欢，当初就不会放她走，我说的对吧哈哈。”  
佐井笑眯眯地来说完酣畅淋漓的一番话又笑眯眯地走了。  
鹿丸只觉得喘不上气起来。

任性、没有牵挂、无所谓、他不喜欢她。

“你没什么要和我说的吗？”

有，有很多。  
当时没说出口，现在也没资格说了。

后来他干脆连手鞠也不见了，休息日直接醉死在花街，也很久没再看以前最爱的浮云，口头禅也嫌麻烦地再也不说了。除了工作以外就是烟酒为伴。樱不在他身边，他想多放纵都可以。  
但手鞠是真的很烦。  
鹿丸被她烦到无处可躲，最后没有办法，黑着脸向手鞠提出解决方案：“我说过的吧，砂忍从我这里挖走一个人，就得赔一个人回来。我也懒得再找别人了，就你吧。跟我结婚，或者之后再也别来管我，你自己选，没有商量的余地。”  
手鞠也黑了一张脸：“如果结了婚你就不能再来这种地方。”  
“还没结婚你手别伸这么长。”  
“如果结了婚我是不会和你离婚的。”  
“你这话说的像她会和你弟弟离婚一样。”  
但手鞠提要求提得再多也没有触碰他的底线，没有命令他不能再想她，这也是他最终会选择和手鞠结婚的原因，因为对方在这件事上格外懂事。  
既然不能娶樱，其实娶谁都没太大差别，家里老妈最近也听说了他的风流事，鹿丸被逼得紧了，自然也就没心思再挑挑拣拣。  
最后手鞠答应了，鹿丸皱着眉头看着眼前金发女人咬牙切齿的样子，叼起一根烟，吐出第一口白雾的时候说：“砂忍那边你自己去搞定，别让我操心。”  
然后不理会手鞠脱口而出的“混蛋”二字，抬步出了浪屋。

也不知道是风影大人疼爱姐姐还是手鞠本身办事利落，半个月后就拿下了砂隐那边给出的结婚许可书。  
鹿丸把文件拍在卡卡西桌面上，面无表情地请六代目发发慈悲随便给两张木叶的结婚申请表。  
他甚至欣赏起从来双眼古井无波的六代目露出有些错愕惊讶的表情，甚至一瞬间没控制好语气有些破音：“你想好了？”  
“对。”  
“手鞠不是什么没有背景可以被你搓扁揉圆的姑娘。”  
“我知道。”  
“你糟蹋了一个还嫌不够吗？”  
鹿丸有一瞬间出离愤怒，又生生地把一口气憋回胸腔，学着卡卡西的样子笑着眯了眯眼：“六代目，申请表，谢谢。”  
卡卡西最后还是丢给他两张结婚申请表，凉凉地说：“婚礼要是需要加强守卫就提前说，我怕到时候你们四角修罗场打起来场面不好收拾。”  
卡卡西就是仗着是她的恩师，料定他在言语和工作上绝对不会有所冲撞，所以才会肆无忌惮地戳他的伤疤。换了别人鹿丸绝对会背地里把这些嘴贱的人狠狠地收拾一番，让他们学会什么叫三思而行。

婚期恰巧定在她新婚一周年后的同一日子。  
鹿丸当然是故意的。  
婚礼的细节全权交给老妈和手鞠两个人打理，他只负责在当天到场，然后在证婚人询问他是否自愿娶手鞠为妻的时候喊对新娘的名字，并麻木自己的感情说出“我愿意”这三个字。  
婚礼前他直接搬去了从卡卡西哪里讨来的临时上忍公寓，因为奈良宅被两个麻烦的女人折腾得鸡飞狗跳。  
搬进上忍公寓后他几乎每晚都会梦见她，他甚至怀疑是不是卡卡西怨念太重找人给自己下了降头，才会时隔这么久让他在梦里频繁与她见面。  
她笑着说，红玫瑰太扎眼了，我们把婚宴用花换成百合吧。  
她笑着说，白无垢太素了，我想要穿彩色的。  
她笑着说，我们所有的朋友都要来，就让井野当伴娘吧。   
他还能说什么呢，只有抱紧她说，好，都听你的。

梦醒之后他回了趟奈良宅，倒也不是老妈和手鞠勒令的，单纯就是他突然想回去看看。  
鹿丸头疼地听着老妈与手鞠两个人啰啰嗦嗦地和他交代婚宴现场的一应安排，最后唠叨完了试探性地询问他的意见。  
他看着摊在桌面上的预设图，淡淡地说，红玫瑰太艳了，换成百合吧。  
手鞠先是一愣，然后红了眼眶，在他抛来疑惑的眼神时开心地笑着说：“我还以为你完全不上心呢，红玫瑰的确扎眼了些，那就换成百合吧。还有什么别的要求吗？”  
他低头笑了一下，心想这个傻姑娘果然会错了意。  
但他却完全没有罪恶感：“白无垢不适合你，穿彩色的吧。”又抬眼看手鞠问，“伴娘有合适人选了吗？”  
手鞠摇头，他便说：“那我找井野来帮忙吧。”  
他出家门的时候手鞠从背后红着脸抱上来，蹭了蹭他的后背，又让他想起樱撒娇时候的样子。  
真该死，走到今天这一步，他居然还是会想她。

结婚前一晚同期的男同胞们给他办了个单身派对，连他不怎么待见的佐助都来了。也不知道佐助为什么要凑这个热闹，鹿丸估摸着他大约是被愣头鸣人死拉活拽来的。  
不过无所谓，男人有酒就都是兄弟。  
酒量最差的鸣人先喝醉了，哭丧地喊着说：“鹿丸你都要结婚了，我还没有女朋友呢。”然后又说，“要是樱酱在就好了，她一定会给我介绍漂亮姑娘的。”  
他又说：“我想樱酱了，她好久没回来看看了，不知道明天会不会见到她。”  
桌子上的人一时陷入沉默，同期里的男生不是她的挚友就是曾被她用精湛的医术从鬼门关拉回到人间，曾经亲密的伙伴现在却杳无音讯，只能通过砂忍村的三言两语推断她过得好不好。  
鹿丸脸色更是难看，他咬着唇不说话，猜出内情的佐井不动声色地拍了拍他的后背，被他毫不留情地躲开。  
佐助大概也是从这几年鹿丸对他莫名的敌意中察觉了一二，于是淡淡地瞟过来一眼，又镇静地挪开视线。  
一个人喝酒喝多了就会知道自己在什么时候会到达极限。鹿丸知道自己不能再喝了，再喝多了他会醉、会犯糊涂、会不可控制地喊她的名字。他冲熟识的居酒屋的老板使了个眼色，之后再倒入他杯子里的酒就都成了白水。  
单身派对最后只有男主角本人清醒地回了上忍公寓，晾下其余一桌子喝醉的人窝在居酒屋油腻的餐桌上酣睡。  
明天是个大日子，鹿丸昏昏沉沉地想。也许他会见到她，砂隐那边递过来的名单上有她。  
如果她哪怕心里还有一点点对他的感情在，明天他就可以狠狠地膈应她一下，毕竟从此以后他们就是搞笑的亲戚关系了。

他成功了，她最终连他的婚礼都没来参加。  
他的小舅子我爱罗皱着眉头解释她突发疾病，看上去在为妻子的身体而担忧。  
鹿丸微笑着敷衍说没什么，心里却暗道她一向对自己下手狠得不行，死亡森林是一次，打赤砂之蝎是一次，四战对战宇智波斑更是一副不要命的架势。谁知道她是不是故意给自己下了一副狠药，就是不肯来见他一面。  
可只要想到她有可能会对自己下狠手，他的心就疼起来。  
最后在低头喝酒的时候掩藏起嘴角勾起的苦笑。

她就这么不愿意见他，怪不得当初会头也不回地离开。

结婚没多久手鞠就有了孩子，十个月后生下了鹿代。  
他看着黑头发绿眼睛的小子发愣，突然想起很久以前他幻想和樱有了孩子，应该也会是黑头发绿眼睛。  
把鹿代抱给卡卡西看的时候，六代目终于冲他露出了一个称得上是和善的笑脸，把小家伙抱在怀里逗他玩，眼神慈爱得像是抱着爱徒与得力下属的爱情结晶一样，让鹿丸又晃了晃神。  
卡卡西说：“以后就好好过日子吧，小孩子有空常抱过来给我看看。”  
他点头说好，心里却依旧五味杂陈。  
之后也不用手鞠费心管他了，浪屋再也没去过，除了上班以外就是回家逗孩子，就像是小时候父亲一手把他拉扯大一样。  
他盼望着孩子赶紧长大然后接他的班，这样他就可以不用顾忌这么多有的没的，找个深山隐居起来。每天小酌一杯，看看云彩，自己和自己下棋，种一种花，然后专心想她。  
她还是不肯来看一看他。  
哪怕是为数不多地和我爱罗一起回村子，也从来不肯去奈良家坐一坐。  
所以他也合了她的心愿，木叶很大，稍稍费些心思就刻意避开她，这不是什么难事。难的是他明明很想要看她一眼，却逼着自己变成隐形人。

****  
今晚鹿丸结束完应酬之后算了算时间，打算去一趟火影楼取一份底下送上来的木叶基础设施整改方案，明天休息日的时候随手翻翻。  
他也没想到这个点还能遇见刚下班的卡卡西。  
对方看着他的时候脸色一瞬间十分古怪：“怎么回来了？”  
“取文件。您才下班？”  
“啊。”  
他见彼此没什么可说的，便向卡卡西点头示意自己先走一步。  
“鹿丸。”  
他回头，疑惑地看向皱着眉的六代目。  
“早去早回，别逗留太久。”  
“是。”

他是真的奇怪卡卡西今天废话以外地多，但也没多问，只是敷衍地应下。走过长长的盘旋楼梯后，他看见她了。  
鹿丸早就学会了控制自己的酒量，今晚的应酬也是一样，喝到刚刚好就打住。头第一次发晕就可以停了，再多一点都会醉。  
樱就是那恰好多出来的那一点。  
他感觉自己是喝醉了，所以才会看见她。  
甚至看见她站在自己漆黑的办公室外，像是要推门进去，也像是单纯地抚过门脊，在沉默地挂念着什么。  
她挂念他吗？  
她看见他的时候第一反应是疑惑，然后便是想要逃跑，最后僵硬在原地。  
然后他就确信了，她也挂念他。  
他一步步向她靠近，然后听见自己用干巴巴的声音说：“好久不见。”  
这一句好久不见距离他们最后一次不欢而散，隔了三年，隔了……他们好过的整个青春。

“好久不见。”  
“我……回来拿文件。”  
“嗯。”她点头，然后说，“那我先走一步。”  
“等等吧，很晚了，我送你回去。”  
“我和……”  
“我知道。”他顿一顿，拉开办公室的门示意她进来，“我送你回井野那里。”  
樱犹豫了一瞬，她一向都不擅长拒绝他，最后还是跟着他进了办公室。  
她背对着他，很自然地走到了窗户边，看起了朦胧的月色。  
身后办公室的书架上传来了窸窸窣窣的翻找声，过了一会他把需要的那一小摞文件丢到桌子上。“啪”地一声让樱轻轻地皱了皱眉，他总是喜欢这样摔文件，只有在给卡卡西递交时才会老老实实地送到手里。  
鹿丸找到了文件却没有要走的意思。  
他走到窗边在她身边站定，张了张嘴却不知道要说些什么，最后下意识舔了舔嘴唇，从兜里焦躁地掏出一包烟，抽出一支快要送到嘴边时才想起她一直不喜欢他抽烟。  
他不知道该不该放下时，她突然伸手过来，像是要下意识地拽走他手上的烟，又忽然想起他们现在已经不像过去一样亲密，于是在快要触碰到那根烟时停住，对上他惊讶的眼神，手微微颤抖了一下。  
鹿丸眼神柔和起来，把打火机揣回兜里，又淡淡地把香烟轻轻放在了她的手上：“抱歉。”  
她有些怔愣地接过，低着头把玩起来：“我记得你已经戒了。”  
他轻笑一声：“那是因为你威胁我要用细患抽出术给我洗肺。”  
“威胁依旧有效。”她挑挑眉，把香烟放到了他的办公桌上，“你可以问问勘九郎和手鞠。那个手术真地挺疼的，所以戒了吧。”  
他仔细地借着月光看着她，然后点头承诺：“好。”  
“你既然找到了，那……”  
“你瘦了。”  
“什么？”  
“瘦了很多。砂隐是穷得要克扣你的饮食了吗？”他话说出口，刻薄得自己都难以置信。  
樱皱了皱眉，照理说她该为鹿丸话里对我爱罗的若有所指发怒。但她没有，只是叹了口气说：“沙漠里没有红豆，吃不到甜食，自然就瘦了。”  
“想吃红豆汤的话就让他给你想办法，堂堂风影连一点红豆都搞不定吗？”  
“谁会为了一碗红豆丸子汤去风沙里折腾一亩红豆田出来啊。”她语气无奈。  
“是我就会。”他看着她的身子颤了一颤，又轻声重复了一遍，“是我就会。”

房间内又一次陷入了沉默，鹿丸好像忽然明白了自己和樱究竟是哪里出了问题。他们一直都很有默契，也都自信彼此能猜到对方心里在想些什么。  
就是这份过于自信出了问题。因为自信自己懂对方，也自信对方懂自己，所以总是选择沉默着什么也不说。有烦恼不倾诉，有爱意不表达，最后这份什么也不说成了最大的隔阂。  
怎么会这样呢？  
他又想起她的话，“你没什么要和我说的吗？”  
有的。  
“我爱你。”他说。

可我错过你了。

他不想等她动摇了，因为他自己就动摇得不行，像是下一秒理智就会崩溃。  
可鹿丸就没看清过自己，就像他面对她的时候就从来没有过什么理智。  
她要逃跑的下一瞬间，他吻了上来，双手捧起她的脸，虔诚地像捧起窗外那束月光。  
很温柔，温柔得不像他。  
尽管他习惯用懒散掩饰自己的锋芒毕露，但她知道，他其实有多骄傲自负，随性的外表下藏着伤人伤己的尖锐刻薄。  
这个吻没有激烈的唇舌勾连，她很轻松就推开了他：“不行。”她咬着唇不停地摇头，“不可以。”  
“不可以？”他皱着眉，声音和手都在发抖，带了烟酒味的温热呼吸沾染上她的面颊，“那你有本事推开我。”  
樱红着眼眶看着他，鹿丸咬牙切齿地说着让她放开他，但有力的双手抓着她的肩膀生疼，表情痛苦得仿佛她下一刻推开他，他就会立刻死掉。  
“你也做不到是不是？”他苦笑着说。  
他不该是这样的，尽管偶尔嘴欠又犀利得让人想要打他，但他自信又从容，仿佛一切尽在掌握。  
而现在眼前的人失控了，脸色憔悴得让人心疼。  
明明有了妻子和儿子，明明知道她早就嫁给别人，明明当时什么也不肯说，现在却垂下骄傲的头颅，用低声下气的表白和温柔的吻留住已经不属于自己的她。  
樱冰凉的手指轻轻地触碰到鹿丸皱着的眉头时，他像得到了肯定一般又吻上来。  
他如愿尝到了甘甜的红豆味，嗅到了她身上的香气，甚至感受到她若有若无的回应。  
真是恍若隔世啊，辛酸得让他想要流泪。  
但鹿丸从来都不是一个浅尝辄止的人。  
他想要更多，而且想了很久了。

他微微附身，勾起她的双腿缠在自己腰上，趁她反应过来之前故意把她抱到狭窄的窗台上放下。她坐不住又挣脱不开他，越挣扎两个人反而贴得越近，只能恼怒地用手推搡着他的肩膀，想要反抗着推开他。  
明明只要她想，凭借怪力脱离束缚很简单，可她没有。于是手上微不足道的力气在他看来就变成了欲拒还迎的勾引，而她扭着腰在他腰间挣扎的样子就像是叫嚣着要把自己送入虎口。  
他继续吻着她，堵住她所有虚假的拒绝声，一只手紧紧揽住她的腰，另一只手则滑入她裙子下的洁白的双腿间，隔着薄薄一层布料触摸到私处的湿润时皱了皱眉。  
他清醒地意识到，这具他第一次这样触碰到的身体，因为已经被别的男人滋润过，所以才会只是接了个吻就能敏感成这样。  
他吃了醋，所以发狠地去吻她，手指也穿过底裤插进了她身体的深处搅动起来。  
“嗯！”她被刺激得绷直了脊背，抵抗的双手也失去了力气，轻轻地搭在他的肩上。  
他微微皱眉离开她的唇瓣，浅蓝色的月光印入他的眼里，她仿佛看见了他眼里欲罢不能的自己。  
放在腰间的手顺着脊椎向上滑动，她不自觉夹紧了他在自己身下捣乱的手指。他却借此拉开裙子的拉链，上半身的衣服被他用嘴衔着扯落滑至腰间，然后内衣扣也被解开，顺着肩膀滑落到地上。  
私密处的水声清晰可闻，他又加了一根手指进去抽插着，搜寻着她的敏感点，而她脱口而出的呻吟声也让他加速沉沦在欲海里。  
他低头去含住她的乳尖，用舌头磨蹭再用牙齿轻咬着，她的身体因为双重刺激而颤栗起来，包裹着他手指的蜜穴抽搐着收紧。“唔嗯……”樱双眼像是一汪碧绿的泉水，身体里传来的快感让她不停地发出妩媚的哼哼声，双手不受控制地环住他的脖子，本能地渴望贴近他。  
鹿丸在她快攀上高峰时气喘吁吁地停下来，将把他迷得晕头转向的小女人从窗台上抱下来。而樱双腿发软，直直地撞入他怀里，小手紧紧地攥着他的衣服，双腿夹紧磨蹭了一下，像是不满他终止的动作，却在神志稍微恢复了一丝清明的情况下想要再次推开他。  
“不行……”她着急地哭出来，“你已经有妻儿了，我也已经……”  
“不要想他们。”他亲吻着她的发顶，手指缠绕着她留长了的头发抚摸着她的脊背，可无论他的动作多缱绻都隐藏不住颤抖的声音，“现在你要想的只有我……不许想别人。”  
手上稍稍用力，整条裙子从腰间滑落到地上，他一边安抚地亲吻着她的耳侧，就像他们从前做的那样。樱喜欢他靠近她耳边轻语，听他的呼吸声，说这样她就会很安心。  
靠着熟稔的方式安抚着怀里哭泣的爱人，他剥落了她所有的贴身衣物，又耐心地蹲下来，为她把鞋子也脱掉。一丝不挂的姑娘不安地抽泣着，一张精致的小脸在月光的下泛着红，让人怜爱。  
鹿丸想要他们的性爱完美无缺，因为这是他们第一次做爱，或许也是最后一次，所以一切都要是最好的，让她这一次后再也忘不了他。  
将她脸侧的发挽至耳后，他将自己的衣服也褪下，精壮的身体暴露在她眼前。  
樱慌乱地下意识捂住脸，想要将不该暴露在他眼前的羞涩藏起来。可下一秒他却露出一个复杂又沉迷的笑容，将她横抱起，轻柔地放置在办公室的深色沙发上。  
拿开她挡在泪盈盈的脸上的双手，他伏在她身上舔舐亲吻着每一寸洁白的肌肤，最后她动情地下意识用小脚去轻蹭他的小腿时，他吻上她，又在唇齿交缠时用膝盖分开她的双腿，早就涨热的分身对准她湿润的私处，轻轻蹭了几下后在她呜咽着的哼哼声中一气呵成地插入最深处。  
“啊！”身下的姑娘忍不住叫出声，湿滑的肉壁紧紧咬住他的性器。  
他被夹得太紧，伸手揉了揉她颤抖的腰部，皱了皱眉在她耳边低语：“放松点，樱。”在她适应他的进入后，他伸手去抓她的手，与她十指相扣，腰部有节奏地一下一下动起来，撞击在刚才他用手指探索出的敏感点上。  
樱原本身体没有这么敏感，但是因为亲昵的对象是她发疯地思念着的人，所以身体里沉睡的欲望才会被他唤醒。此时鹿丸就是用手指轻划过她的脸颊，身体都能带起颤栗的感觉。  
而年少的爱人长成了青年，现在与她肌肤相亲，甚至在她的身体里进进出出。害羞的情绪也像催化剂一样，让电流一般酥爽的感觉游走全身，放大肢体的触觉，让爱意发酵，刺激着她配合着他的动作，也想让他和自己一样尝到沉沦的感觉。  
鹿丸感知到樱的配合，呼吸顿时变得更加粗重，被她包裹着的性器在她体内又一次涨大。身下的姑娘感受到他的变化敏感地轻呼出声，下意识地扭了扭腰，收紧了勾在他腰间的双腿。鹿丸因她不经意的勾引而一下红了眼，动作加快地抽插起来，每一下都碾压过敏感点，又狠狠向深处撞去。  
他故意不去吻她，想听她红唇中发出的呻吟。她却像是在和他较劲一般，故意咬紧嘴唇，把呢喃声都憋回胸腔。他知道她是因为害羞所以才故意忍着不出声。  
“让我听听你的声音好不好？”他像是祈求一般向她耳边吹着热气，又去咬她的耳垂，终于逼得她呻吟出声。  
听见她的呻吟他终于开心地笑起来，像是当年捉弄女朋友成功的那个少年。樱不由地叫着他的名字：“鹿丸……鹿丸……”  
他应着她的呼唤，也轻声念着她的名字，想要把她融入骨血。  
花穴开始收紧，他算了一下她大概是安全期，就加快冲刺，在她到达巅峰时也泄了身，温热的精液流淌进她身体深处。  
她又哭起来，不知道是因为兴奋还是难过，只是看得他心绞着疼，于是倾身吻干她的泪水。  
“我好想你。”他说。  
“我也爱你。”她说。  
这大概使他们离彼此最近的时候了，无论身心。

还是不够。  
既然机会难得，那今晚他想死在她身上也无妨。  
下身半软的粗大没有退出去，鹿丸双臂环紧她的腰臀，将樱抱坐在自己身上。  
“再来一次，好不好。”他穿着粗气，不等她回答又去吻她的唇，一只手按在腰部让她不能动弹，另一只手去揉搓她胸前的乳头。  
感受到他的下半身在自己体内复苏，胸前的敏感又被不断把玩着，樱刚高潮过的身体又颤抖起来，蜜穴又一次吸吮着填满它的巨大，被他堵住的嫣红小嘴也开始发出呜呜的哼哼声，洁白的双臂勾住他的脖子，柔荑插入他乌黑的发间，将束发的细绳解开。  
他结束一个漫长的吻，感觉到自己的头发被她散下来，挑起眉毛有些好笑地看向她，依旧是年少时神采飞扬的样子，只是目光比月色还温柔。  
腰上动了一下，换来她小声惊呼，他唇畔的笑容又扩大了几分，墨色的眼睛里写满了欲望与深情。他接近她的耳边，带起周围皮肤的颤栗：“想不想要？”  
她咬着唇红着眼眶看着他的样子像一只小兔子。  
好可爱。

他心里暗叹着，又诱惑着向她道：“说你也想要我，好不好？”  
终于像是被他成功蛊惑一般，她放松了上半身靠进他怀里，乳尖擦过他的胸膛带来微微发痒的感觉，声音也夹杂了让他悸动的妩媚：“想要……我想要你……”  
他得到满意的答案，把盘坐在腰间的洁白双腿分开了些，让两人结合得更紧密，又喘着粗气双手托起她的腰臀开始了新一轮的顶弄。而他的爱人最后也放弃了所有的矜持与犹豫，嗯嗯啊啊地扭着细软的腰部配合着他的抽插，甘甜柔软的唇舌也像寻求安慰一般主动送入他的口中。  
对于男人来说，没有什么比爱人性爱之中乖巧地配合更令人心神荡漾的了。他们不知道做了多少次，换了那些姿势，他没去数，但每一次又要从正面来，因为他要看着她的脸，记住她在他身下的每一个表情。  
最后他在樱带着哭腔的哀求中结束了最后一次交合，他们又迫不及待地去亲吻彼此，证明至少心爱的人此刻就在身旁。

事后鹿丸帮自己与樱收拾了一番，为她穿好裙子，又在沙发上坐下将她抱入怀里。  
爱人靠在他的胸膛上，轻轻攥着靠近他心脏位置的衣服，两个人沉默着依偎在一起。  
他看了一眼墙上的钟，已经快午夜了。他无言地抚摸着她的长发，他却觉得此刻自己仍然寂寞得想要发疯。他只是占有她了，却并没能得到她。  
“我们一起走吧，樱。”  
月色里她的绿色眸子宛若精灵，颤动了一下惊诧地看向他。  
揉一揉她柔软的发丝，“我们找个地方藏起来，好好过完这一辈子好不好。”他声音喑哑而低沉，听上去像是祈求。  
她却轻笑出声，没有嘲讽的意味，听上去轻快而又空灵，像是听到了爱人与自己分享了一件开心的小事一样。  
“没良心的，你笑什么？”他伸手去掐她的脸颊，终于因为不忍心下手，只是在上面戳了戳。  
“我很开心。”樱轻轻地说，她摸上他的脸颊，描绘着他的轮廓，就像小时候初识时那样，“明知道你不会那么做，但听到你说要带我走，我还是很开心。”  
“我知道你是什么样的人，鹿丸。”  
“你或许会为了我痛苦，但不会为了我放弃责任。”  
“你从阿斯玛老师和鹿久先生哪里继承下来的，守护木叶的责任。”  
“你现在还有了小孩子。你知道的，我最见不得小孩子受苦。所以尽管你或许不是好丈夫，但你一定会是好父亲，你是不会让孩子失去父亲的。”  
她眼里浸满了泪水，却依旧笑着：“但你还是说要带我走。我才知道，原来你是真的很爱我啊。”  
“可是……”她大哭起来，手握成拳一下又一下轻轻捶在他身上，他却觉得胸口有千斤石头压着，连呼吸都有钝痛，“可是我们早就不属于彼此了啊……”  
“我也好想留在你身边啊……我们一起守护木叶、守护彼此，可是为什么会变成现在这样啊……”  
她哭着质问他，也是在质问自己。  
最后鹿丸吻上她，堵上她和他一样的郁结与不甘，才发现自己也哭了。

TBC


	3. 下篇

****  
樱在凌晨五点左右敲了敲井野卧室阳台的玻璃门，闺蜜顶着黑眼圈一脸怨念地拉开了窗帘，再打开窗户把她放进来。  
井野戳着樱额头念叨：“我把佐井赶到鸣人那里去，等了你一晚上，你到现在才来？你死哪去了？”  
樱看着闺蜜气得跳脚的样子笑出声，然后再井野更生气地暴走之前轻轻环住她的脖子。井野被她吓了一跳，愣了一会也抱住她，感受到自己的肩膀被樱的泪水打湿是顿时慌乱起来：“怎么了？”  
樱只是在井野怀里摇头，不肯回答问题。  
“你昨天晚上到底去……”井野紧张起来，把樱从怀里拉出来，“你是在火影楼遇见什么人了对不对？”  
“说话呀！你是不是……是不是遇见鹿丸了？”  
看着樱一瞬间缩小的瞳孔和惊讶的眼神，井野叹了口气，把她按在自己床上坐下，絮絮叨叨地说起来：“别这么惊讶。你刚嫁到砂隐的那一年，鹿丸他……很不对劲，他那阵子过得挺颓的，后来又匆匆地娶了手鞠，就像是着急打发自己一样。然后我和佐井就推测了一下原因，加上你们之前多多少少流露出的亲密，自然就猜到了。”  
“哦这不是重点！”井野想是想到了什么，焦躁地抓起了自己金黄色的长发，不可置信地问道，“你们……你们……不会昨天……”  
看着樱垂下头不说话，井野应证了心中所想，崩溃地捂了捂脸蹲坐在地上：“不是吧，真的假的啊……”她又突然愤怒地“蹭”地一下站起来，咬牙切齿地骂起脏话来，“狗男人，老娘杀了他。”说完就要往屋外冲，一时忘记她口中的狗男人是自己光脚长大的竹马和生死相托的队友。  
樱惊得一把拉住她：“别！别去！”  
井野被闺蜜这一抓才清醒过来，这种事情最忌讳闹大，风影夫人和木叶参谋的流言蜚语要是传出去光是想想就觉得很要命。  
井野停住脚步，焦虑地在房间里走了两圈，蹲下来拉住樱的手说：“你放心，这件事情我会带进坟墓里去，谁都不会说，绝对不会再让别人知道。”顿了顿又说，“你昨晚九点左右就来了我家，我们喝了酒，随便聊了聊过去的事，然后你就睡了，记住了吗？”  
樱呆呆地点了点头，井野替她擦了擦眼泪，又一把抱住闺蜜：“别人的事老娘管不着，我就管你，你只要没事就好，听见没有！”  
樱不知道说什么，于是只好百感交集地抱着闺蜜一个劲地点头，将井野的嘱咐都一一记下。  
最后井野推着樱一起去浴室洗了个澡，两个人灌了黑咖啡、敷了面膜给因为熬夜的身体消水肿，接着化了淡妆，里里外外地收拾完后，两个闺蜜像什么都没发生过一样地去外面吃了顿早饭，樱照例又喝了一小碗红豆汤。  
逛街的时候樱路过儿童用品店的时候愣了愣，对井野说：“井野，我想去看看他的孩子。”  
井野原本牵着闺蜜的手突然用力，疼得樱皱了皱眉头，失笑道：“怎么啦？”  
“你……你确定？”井野神经兮兮地凑近低声道，“我总觉得手鞠像是知道你们俩从前的事，当初我给她当伴娘的时候她还若有若无地试探过我，虽然我装傻敷衍过去，但想来是鹿丸那个不长心的自己露了马脚。他们夫妻俩我瞅着也是貌合神离的，之前他常常不着家，有了小孩才好一些，手鞠说到底也是被辜负的那一个，要是你去了……”  
“我是孩子的……舅母，一直不去看看也不合适。”她笑笑，看着可爱的小衣服小鞋子，眼神却很落寞。  
“我是怕你受伤啊。”井野压低了声音，神色担忧。  
“我知道，我会没事的，你放心。”樱抬头看着闺蜜，替她抚平眉头，“如果她知道，我才一定要去，我不去她反而会更不放心。”  
如果她不去，就是还对他抱有念想。去了，才能她说明已经放下了，从此再也不会成为夹在他们之间的隔阂，手鞠才会放心地好好和他过日子。  
他和她最好都要幸福才行。  
他必须要幸福才行。

****  
鹿丸第二天一早从自己办公室沙发上醒来的时候已经接近中午十一点了，或许是喝了酒的原因，又或许是因为睡着的时候她在身边，他睡得格外沉。心里叹了一口气暗道幸好是休息日，他揉了揉额角，没有看见她的身影，颓丧地抓了抓凌乱的头发。  
昨晚他们都累了，她更是哭得很凶，最后在他怀里呜咽着睡过去。他没忍心叫醒她，于是两个人最后依偎着睡去。  
站起身回头的时候鹿丸看见了背后不知道站了多久的卡卡西，顿时惊得一个趔趄，表情不可控制地变得五彩斑斓起来。  
“六……六代目……”他说话不仅大舌头还结结巴巴起来，又抹了一把脸调整了一下表情。  
卡卡西沉默着收起小黄书，眯起眼睛欣赏起鹿丸变化莫测的表情和飘忽的眼神，面罩下的嘴角勾起一个奇怪的弧度：“不错嘛，还知道紧张，我还以为你们两个要上天了呢。”  
“您……什么时候？不……不会是……”  
虽然从来不曾对下属露出现在这副表情，但卡卡西还是忍不住翻了个白眼：“我不是变态。”死鱼眼意味深长地盯着他，“但我起得早。”  
哦，所以多管闲事的六代目大人大概是看到了自家可爱的学生一大早才离开火影楼的样子，所以现在来兴师问罪了。  
可是就算他兴师问罪也没用，该发生的、不该发生的事情，都已经发生了。运筹帷幄的木叶金头脑鹿丸本人也不知道他和樱之间的最终会走向一个什么样的结局。或许会是互相折磨，或许会是从此陌路，或许会是一别两宽。他推算不出来。  
他只知道，他们之间的爱意决不能因此而被消磨，一点都不行，哪怕他再也见不到她。  
冷眼看着鹿丸捡起办公桌上的香烟，又在准备点火时，像是突然想起什么，颤抖着双手烟都掉了下来，卡卡西叹了一口气：“老年人的建议，要听一听吗？”  
鹿丸抬眼看着比自己经历过更多世事浮沉和人间沧桑的她的恩师，似乎已经知道卡卡西会说什么。  
“当断则断。”卡卡西看着自己最得力的下属眼中的狂风暴雨，语气依旧冰冷又平静，“不过我猜你也做不到。”  
鹿丸低头揪了揪自己的头发，最终冷静下来。或者说他是被疲惫和她的离开一瞬间挖空了。他最终在沙发周围搜寻了一圈，找到了夹在缝隙里的发绳，把头发整理好，又向卡卡西微微鞠了一躬，准备走出办公室。  
身后有什么东西丢过来，鹿丸接在手里才发现是他昨晚找的那份整改计划文件。  
“你昨晚来看文件，然后在火影楼睡着了。”他只听见卡卡西的声音，再回头时六代目已经瞬身消失在办公室里。  
“多谢。”他冲着空荡荡地房间低语了一句，然后走出了火影楼。

他慢悠悠地回到奈良宅，推开老式的宅门后，一瞬间以为自己走错了家门，又或是在做梦。  
樱坐在前院廊上逗着鹿代玩，手边摊着一本儿童画集。她用食指蹭着小孩子的鼻尖，又在鹿代去抓她手指时笑着躲开，最后还是放慢速度故意让他抓住，鹿代一口把她的手指吃进嘴里，她又呜呜地装疼，哄着他松嘴。  
两双绿眼睛笑盈盈地冲他看过来的时候，鹿丸才意识到，事实上他没走错家门，也没在做梦，只是她来了。  
他知道她为什么来，所以心里像是被刀割了一下，却依旧眼神温柔地看向她，像是藏了无限的眷恋，轻轻说出一个口型：“我回来了。”  
她也冲他温柔的笑，无声地回应：“欢迎回来。”  
像是圆了年少时彼此都做过的梦。

他走到厨房和手鞠打了个招呼，在对方埋怨的质问中解释了昨晚未归的原因，也是卡卡西帮他编好的说辞。  
老妈上个月出发和老姐妹去旅行。  
勘九郎看上了木叶的一个姑娘，出去约会了。  
我爱罗穿着手鞠为他专门准备的客用浴衣，按照姐姐的要求老老实实的在后院当一个园丁。风影大人用漂浮在空中的沙子化作锋利的剪刀，把多余的树枝修剪出规则的形状，见到鹿丸的时候互相点了点头。

去简单冲了个澡，换了身便装，鹿丸走到廊上，隔着些距离在樱身边坐下。  
鹿代看见他过来，喊着“爸爸”扭着爬过来向他伸手要抱抱，又在他笑着抱起来时，伸手朝樱咿咿呀呀地叫着，所以她凑近了些，用指节蹭着小孩子的粉嘟嘟的小脸。  
她看着鹿代的眼睛充满了慈爱，一边做着鬼脸把孩子逗得咯咯笑，一边对他说着：“小鹿代长得和你长得几乎一模一样，只有眼睛像手鞠姐。”  
他不想和她说太多关于手鞠的事，于是淡淡地岔开话题：“她说你给孩子带了礼物。”  
“唔，说是礼物勉强了点。”她伸出的手掌和小孩子一丁点大的小手合在一起。  
“怎么？”  
她有些不好意思的小声嘀咕着：“我没事先准备，一时也不知道孩子需要什么……”  
“所以？”  
她终于看向他，眼神严肃，语气认真：“所以我包了一个很大的红包，很大很大。”  
他一下笑出来：“明明就是懒得去动脑子挑礼物。”  
“啊呀，现成买到的不是没有意义嘛。”  
“送钱就有意义了？”  
“我从现在就开始好好想，下次来的时候应该就能准备好了。”  
——下次。  
他难过了，所以想要小小地捉弄她一下，于是他压低声音说：“有没有不舒服？”  
“啊？”  
他勾唇笑起来，有点邪气：“我是说……”脸靠近了些她的，“你身上有没有不舒服？”  
她脸腾地红起来，赶紧伸手捂住了小孩子的耳朵：“你瞎说什么呢？”  
“看你的表情没有不舒服，那就是很舒服了？”他眼神带笑，温柔地替她整理了一下长发，又眷恋地在指尖把玩了一下才舍得放开。  
她皱着眉咬着唇，神色嗔怪说：“我昨晚和井野聊了聊很早就睡下了，自然筋骨舒畅。”  
口供都串通好了，有闺蜜果然了不起。  
他笑笑：“巧了，六代目说我昨晚看文件窝在沙发上睡着了，所以现在浑身疼。”  
她瞪大了眼，像是在头疼自家老师怎么也跟着瞎掺和，于是他被逗得笑出声：“你一定会被卡卡西唠叨死。”  
“你小心出门被井野追杀哦！”  
最后是手鞠高声喊开饭了，他们才停止无聊的小学生吵架行为，他抱起鹿代，和她一前一后进了屋。

吃饭时饭桌上一时有些安静。  
我爱罗不善言辞，樱和鹿丸也是可以在沉默中安然自处的人，小鹿代眨着绿眼睛也不哼哼。最关键是这一桌的四个成人中有三个都知道彼此诡异的四角关系，让手鞠觉得气氛安静得有些诡异。  
得找点什么聊一聊缓和一下气氛，于是手鞠选择了拿鹿丸开刀：“你昨晚看什么重要文件还能在办公室睡着？”  
嗯，踩雷了。  
樱心里暗道了一声不好，垂下眼安静地扒了一口饭，细细地咀嚼起来。  
鹿丸将口中的食物吞下去，淡定地开口：“木叶的基础设施整改方案，里面说要把一些废弃的旧址改建成新的便民设施，真是麻烦死了。尤其是宇智波那一片旧族地，建也不是，改也不是，还有……”  
听着他开始念叨着抱怨起来，樱极其不雅地翻了个白眼。  
鹿丸一直是这样，谈到正事就停不下来，没完没了地说，也从来不看场合。  
“人家手鞠姐就象征性地问了一句，你还真的说起来了……”她小声嘀咕着，“也不看看这满桌子人有那个想听你发牢骚的。”  
手鞠愣了一下，然后笑起来，像是没想到樱会直接开怼。我爱罗眼睛里也带了笑意看着妻子。  
鹿丸停下来，无奈地看着她：“这不是她问我就说了么。那你想听我说什么？”  
她嫌弃地看他一眼：“你就不要说话。”  
鹿丸一下被噎住，只好撇撇嘴闭口不言。  
樱看向手鞠，绿眼睛一闪一闪地像是发现了宝藏：“手鞠姐你这个叉烧怎么炖的啊？我怎么吃着一点也不腻，好像还有果香味。”  
见自己的拿手好菜被人真诚地夸奖了，手鞠也开心起来，细细地讲起独家秘方，然后又拉着她的手说：“菜谱都分享给你了，下次上你那里我可是要检查功课的。”  
樱吐吐舌头：“我手艺实在是一般啦，到时候你不嫌弃就好。”  
“我觉得你做饭很好吃。”我爱罗突然抬头很认真的说。  
“也就你觉得好啦。”她回丈夫一个笑容。  
“你也知道。”鹿丸像是找到了报复她的机会，开始翻起了旧账，“说一般是你谦虚了。你那手艺不是一般，是糟糕透顶。鸣人当年差点被你做的兵粮丸毒死，那味道真的是毕生难忘。”  
她皱眉：“干嘛戳穿我，再说有的吃就不错了，鸣人挑挑拣拣活该这么多年找不到女朋友。”她又像是注意到什么，停住微微思索了一下，“诶等等，你说味道毕生难忘，你也尝了？”  
“嗯。”这次轮到他嫌弃地看向她。  
“噗，是不是佐井那个满肚子坏水的拿去荼毒你和丁次了？”  
“是。”  
她愣了一下，差点不顾形象地敲起桌子，最后生生忍住，只是捂住了嘴哈哈地笑起来。  
他皱眉：“你笑什么？”  
她好不容易停下来：“你们吃完身体没什么异常吗？”  
“你说具体点。”  
“唔，鸣人当时正在魔鬼训练需要补充大量体力，所以吃了不会有事。总之嘛，我可是花了不少时间和金钱做这个兵粮丸的。里面加了一样你特别熟悉的东西。”她挑眉看向他，用筷子轻轻敲了敲碗，响起清脆的铛铛声，一字一顿地说：“鹿茸，大补。”  
我爱罗和手鞠对医理一窍不通，表情有些疑惑。  
但鹿丸不一样，鹿久先生对药材的研究颇深，他自然耳濡目染，何况药材买卖本就是奈良家的家族生意。鹿丸一下被饭呛住，脸色变得通红。手鞠忙放下碗筷去拍他的背，却被他挡开，示意自己没事。  
“怎么你没吃出来？反正补一补也不亏，吃就吃了嘛。”她一边扒饭一边嘀咕着，“这么激动干什么？”  
鹿丸缓过一口气，听见她说这话又笑起来，像是回忆起什么有趣的事，意味深长地说：“也是，反正最后吃亏的不是我。”  
我爱罗看向妻子，眼神温柔：“我都不知道原来你还会做兵粮丸。”  
“不要吃那个。”她凑近了丈夫耳语，“真的超级难吃，佐井和我说的时候我还不信，自己尝了一口之后难受得一天没吃下正餐。”  
我爱罗微笑，替她挽了挽碎发。  
樱简单吃了吃就停了筷子，开始帮手鞠一起给小鹿代喂饭。  
看着樱一手拿着小勺子，一手拿着小碗，发出“啊”的声音，哄着小孩子张口，然后送一点绵软的菜肴进去，然后一起和鹿代做着咀嚼和吞咽的动作，鹿丸眼神柔软地不行，可是他看见她的丈夫也一瞬不停地温柔望着她时，突然就没那么开心了。  
她不是他的，所以不要再想了。  
于是鹿丸低头不紧不慢地吃着丰盛的菜肴，却觉得味如嚼蜡。

饭后我爱罗去后院客房收拾整理，之后很快就会起身回砂隐村。  
手鞠先是把小鹿代抱去午睡，接着要整理碗碟送去厨房清洗，樱本想帮忙，却被手鞠强势地按住，说做姐姐的不能让弟妹操心，于是樱只好作罢。  
房间里只剩下鹿丸和樱。  
他走过来像是要拥抱她，她却抓紧了他的衣襟将两人分开一定距离。她已经很累了，她想他是知道的。除了对小孩子发自内心的喜爱以外，全部的笑容都是精湛的演技。  
——好累。  
看着他和他的妻子并肩而坐，看着他们自然的夫妻互动，不能在丈夫面前露出哪怕一点点不悦和与他曾经欢|爱一场的痕迹，真是让人筋疲力尽。  
他知道她都是装的，于是也配合着她演戏，他们像年少时一样开着适可而止的亲近又疏远的玩笑。他笑起来的样子是那么自然，就像从前那样。  
又是从前。  
可从前这个字眼总让她觉得疲惫不堪。  
她还是忍不住红了眼眶，在他抬手抚摸她的脸颊时轻轻躲开，不停地摇头。  
他叹了一口气，微微用力双手握住她的肩膀，强迫她看向自己。  
“看着我，不要哭。”他看着她又红起来的双眼，忍不住心疼起来，“我知道你为什么会来，有时候我真的不希望自己懂你。”  
“这是你的选择，也是我们的结局。”他抑制着声音里的颤抖，让语气听起来平和又自然，“只要是你认为对的事，你做的决定，我都会支持，所以你别哭，你一哭我就心疼。”  
“我不哭。”她泪水在眼睛里打转，却努力对他笑了笑。  
于是他也向她笑笑，但他觉得自己此刻表情应该难看极了，幸好她泪眼朦胧，看不清他有多难过。为了掩饰情绪，他故意调笑着说：“快过来给我抱一下，我还指着这个拥抱度过接下来没有你的几十年呢。”

“再让我抱抱你。”

她抵着他胸膛的手松了松，于是他靠近了她，却是吻了上来。  
没有唇舌交缠，轻柔又没有欲念，像是他们的初吻。  
樱哭了，她知道这是要终场告别了，就像她期盼的一样，可是事到临头她还是很难过。  
这个吻又一次提醒他们，他们已经失去彼此了。

他微微离开她，两个人依旧呼吸交缠在一起。他将额头贴上她的，不停地轻轻蹭着，像是安抚她，也像是请求她的安抚。  
她轻轻捶他，带着鼻音说道：“骗子，说好只是抱一下的。”  
他替她擦去眼泪，手指又眷恋地停留在她姣好的面颊上，反问道：“你不也说自己不会哭吗？”吻上她的发顶，“他最好是拼尽全力对你好才行。”  
“真是多管闲事啊。”她投入他怀中，轻得像空气。  
最后他说：“我爱你。”希望他能替我多疼一疼你。  
她回应他：“我也爱你。”希望你们一家平安幸福。  
可他们就到此为止了。

樱和我爱罗谢绝了鹿丸和手鞠的相送，于是四人在奈良宅门口分别。  
不打算去打扰勘九郎的约会，风影夫妇二人决定先启程回砂隐村。  
我爱罗看向自己妻子微红的双眼：“眼睛不舒服吗？还是舍不得走？我们可以再多留一天。”  
“只是有些困了，刚才打了个哈欠而已。”樱冲丈夫温柔地笑起来，“因为我突然造访奈良家，你已经多耽搁半天了，还有很多公务要处理吧？别让长老会又念叨你了。”  
我爱罗点头说好，又说：“你既然累了，我用沙子送我们回去吧。”  
“可以吗？”  
“只要你喜欢。”丈夫温柔地抚上她的脸，又让她想起他。  
“谢谢。”她垂下眼不敢看他。  
“呐，我爱罗君。”  
“怎么了？”  
“可以的话，我们……也要一个孩子吧。”  
他牵起她的手紧了紧：“好。”

****  
手鞠走到鹿丸身边时，他已经捧着文件在廊下吹了一下午的风了，文件却还是保持着刚打开时的样子，停留在第一页不曾翻动，只是双眼失神地盯着宅子的大门。  
他直到听见手鞠的脚步声才渐渐回神，站起身来对她说了一声多谢。  
手鞠给了他们空间，他知道。  
手鞠淡淡地说：“只是看起来没有什么改变。”  
“这不一样，我们好好告过别了。”  
“也就是说没有遗憾了？”

没有遗憾？怎么会。  
他失去她了，现在他们之间连遗憾都没有了，所以连偷偷回首窥探过去的正当理由也随之一同尘封起来。他只能心里滴着血往前走，再在她不知道的时候悄悄地回味着曾经的甜蜜，撑过没有她陪伴的余生。  
于是这没有遗憾，就成了最大的遗憾。

“可我依旧爱她，或许在生命结束前都会一直爱她，这样没关系吧。”  
“你什么时候还会问我的意见了？”手鞠叹了一口气，“你不用说我也知道。我从没见你笑得那么开心过，就是鹿代第一次喊爸爸时也没有。”  
“一直以来抱歉了。”他犹豫了一下，还是伸手轻轻抚摸了一下妻子的发顶，让她微微低下头，不去看现在自己脸上难看的表情。  
手鞠愣了一下，红了眼眶。她余光又瞥见丈夫微微蹙起的眉头和有些湿润的墨色眼睛，露出一个有些勉强的笑脸：“你哭什么？该哭的人是我吧。”  
“……”他被噎了一下，苦涩地戏谑着说，“没什么，就是被你们砂隐村的风吹眯了眼睛。”  
“瞎扯。”  
他垂眼笑笑，没再说话。

也不必再多说什么了。  
他们最想说的话都已经向彼此传达到了。  
下次再见的时候，她会不会领回一个长得和她很像的小姑娘呢？最好是粉头发绿眼睛，红头发太过扎眼了。

我爱你，他想。  
如果她在，也一定会告诉他，我也爱你。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021年1月左右精修过《若是无缘》的中篇床戏，调整了鹿丸和樱在鱼水之欢过程中的情绪流露。下篇则调整了一下之前一二大段的先后顺序。  
> 喜欢《无缘》的话，可以在同一个合集里找一下这篇文的后续《春树晚晴》，看summary决定要不要避雷。希望喜欢《无缘》的朋友也能喜欢《晚晴》。


End file.
